


熔断体

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 他好像只有两条路可走，站在悬崖边，或者站在你面前。





	熔断体

 

 

01

 

雇佣兵不是一种职业而是一种工具。在战场上，那是一种武器，一杆M40A5狙击步枪，瓦尔特微冲。在悬赏任务中那是一个杀人机器，只管切该切的头，事成以后去领报销发票。而更多时候市民们仅仅把他看作一张嘴。可能是因为他真的太吵了。

这种工具自然可以转换成别的。比如洗碗机，保姆，司机。只要给钱，而且不会让他讨厌就行了。

 

我讨厌这种事吗？韦德犹豫着。

至少我讨厌洗床单。他很快想到。我不喜欢穿着靴子上床。他两手抓着自己的脚踝，摸到靴子上刚刚结束任务回来沾上的血，他的小腿上也一定裹满了血，这太脏了。我不喜欢这个姿势。他的腰要靠一己之力抬起来悬在空中，一个荒谬的三角形，要把整个下身前倾呈现给对方，仿佛一场锻炼耐力的成人瑜伽。我不喜欢搞这事的时候谁都不说话。性爱应当充满浓情蜜意，交流和互相抚触，而不是沉默得如同在举行国丧。折起双腿后武士刀的刀柄末端还老是戳到他的手腕，韦德决定也讨厌这个。

 

 

至于埃文碰他这件事，韦德还没想好。

埃文的手裹着他的下身，他动起手腕的时候韦德的腿和腰也跟着发软，他好几次腰都快要塌下去了，但是出于恐惧还是吃力地挺直着，在空气里颤得像个晚年麻风患者。他历来是个喜欢床笫间滔滔不绝嘴花花的人，但喉咙还没有好透，而且一开始埃文嘘了一声，他就噤声到了现在。

埃文一脸冷静，抓着他湿漉漉的老二，仿佛置身事外，仿佛那是一根洗干净要切块上盘的黄瓜。我不懂他为什么这么热衷这种事。他又重重地撸了一把，韦德呜咽了一声，用尽所有自由意志去抵抗自己的壶腹远端输精管。

 

埃文撤开了手，轻轻抚摸着他的腹部和腰际。等他缓过去这一波，埃文又回来握住了他濒临过载的阴茎。

他就是爱看我不舒服的样子。韦德意识到。

 

 

被太多次阻碍高潮会轻而易举令任何人精疲力尽，哪怕你有自愈因子的外挂也一样。韦德已经湿得像腿中间挂了尼加拉瓜瀑布，滑腻腻的前液从埃文的指间流到手腕，再滴上床单。韦德想着AI松了边的老年人内裤，抽屉里鼹鼠打完飞机不丢的纸巾团，某著名IP系列电影的最新作。什么恶心想什么。他祈祷着，拜托。只要让他不要想着射精。

 

埃文用指尖碰了碰那个可怜巴巴都已经开始一张一合吐前精的小孔，对方的手和自己下半身间拉出一条丝这种画面真的会让人想报警。韦德被他摸得分不清想尖叫还是想咒骂，对方终于开始可怜他了，真实而且猛烈地动起了手腕。现在他真的忍不住了。韦德松开了一只手，换成紧紧抓着床单，不知道为什么这闷着声音的情形远比大声叫床还更让人羞耻，但他还守着不发出任何叫声的承诺，直到最后弄脏自己的腹部和埃文的学院制服时，也只有一声小小的呜咽从咬紧的牙关里漏出来。这无伤大雅。

 

 

韦德大口喘着气，他放松了绷紧的腰，才感觉到自己的双腿在发抖，肚子又热又沉。

 

埃文抓了个枕头，又一次垫起他的腰。韦德闭上眼睛，睁开的时候他听起来真是绝望到家了。“以防万一，你知道自己明天还要上课对吧？”

“这是最后一次了。”埃文说，“ **或许** ？”

看来今天能不能睡觉就得看韦德威尔逊到底能不能让这位未来的邪恶帝王满意了。韦德用手搭着眼睛，终于得出结论:他讨厌这个。

 

 

*

 

“你还想去上学吗？”

小埃文放下勺子的样子看起来像受了什么惊吓。“我不能再住这里了吗？”

 

韦德赶紧往他的谷物圈上浇了一大片牛奶，像在安慰一只刚刚捡回家还老一惊一乍的野猫。“不是！我只是怕你在家会无聊。而且社区协会的那群奶奶一直在旁敲侧击，说这个年龄是不是该和同龄人多接触一些什么的。哇，她们看我的眼神好像我是个恋童癖。”

 

“你希望我去上学吗？”埃文说。

韦德咽下一勺巧克力圈，他坐好，严肃地看着埃文，对方移开了视线。“埃文，看着我。这儿没有‘韦德想不想’，也没有任何人想不想。以后也不会再有。所有事都必须是‘埃文想不想’。你懂了吗？”

埃文点了点头。

 

“那么你想吗？”韦德轻声说。“埃文？”

“我想去上学。”思考了一会儿，他说。

韦德隔着桌子摸了摸他的头，这是为他的勇敢，还有对他第一次 **说出自己想法** 的奖励。埃文微微眯起眼睛，似乎有点不好意思。

 

 

 

02

 

 

他是不是其实应该拒绝这个任务？他们不都这么说他吗:太没有正常观念了。那么死侍难道不是其实不太适合……照顾孩子什么的？

何况是这样特殊的孩子。

 

他不是被上次那个玩法吓怕了。他只是，忍不住重新开始想……为什么我当初要接下这担子？

威尔逊，认真点。挥着翅膀的小韦德在他发花的眼前晃晃旋转，挥舞小棒，撒下星星粉。全世界的命运都赌在你的屁股上了。人类对你委以重任，万福温斯顿。在埃文掐紧他腰的同时，小韦德开始唱圣歌。

 

 

小埃文的额头挂着汗，汗水打湿了他的刘海，搭在苍白的脸上。他真的长大了，虽然还是很瘦，但曾经单薄得像纸一样的身体，现在已经更像一株慢慢长成的什么坚韧植物。韦德觉得这孩子彻底长开以后估计会挺讨女孩们喜欢的，看埃文用另一手解开自己校服领带的样子，他把这个动作做得惊人地优雅、绅士又性感，这可不是韦德教他的。妈的，可能这就是天赋。

但这天赋不该用在韦德身上。一如埃文开始缠他的下身，紧紧束缚住，领带也不该这么用。你的礼仪课老师会气哭的。

 

 

“不要……”他听起来为什么这么见鬼地软弱？韦德伸手去推他，埃文抓住他的手往下按住。他开始变得强硬，粗鲁而且动作凶狠，女孩子们也喜欢这个。韦德就是知道，毕竟他曾经也精通这个。

“我要上厕所！”韦德喊得磕磕绊绊，像只被人群踩到的尖叫鸡。

“我没说不行。”对方这么回答。

 

埃文扯了扯那根领带，韦德放弃抵抗，他侧过头脸埋进枕头里，他不能为他做这个。各种意义上虽然都到了这一步，他还是把自己当成埃文的监护人，他总是无比渴望某些东西，幻想自己是一个可以被依靠的，稳重又冷静自持的成年人。

可埃文想要打破他的幻想。 **他有些地方还挺变态的** ，韦德发现了。

 

 

 

*

 

他把埃文从学校接回来的时候天色已晚，一路上小埃文都低着头。韦德五味杂陈，不知道该骂他还是安慰他。老实说他自己身为成年人的表现也没有好到哪里去，至少在教职工办公室和别的家长大打出手绝对不好。

 

 

但是感觉到小埃文抓着他的手在微微发抖，韦德决定去他的，回去再批评，总之现在先给他买一个冰淇淋。这孩子怕得要死，他只是个少年，在谎言里长大，被不停地驱逐和抛弃。他需要更多更多的爱，更多的耐心和关心。

疗愈心理问题，这或许有点超出了暂时寄养家庭的管辖范围了。但是又怎么样呢，他在发抖呢。

 

“威尔逊先生，”埃文说，“所以，我有一天也会杀了你吗？”

你的基因可是天启啊，全世界都是你一指头捏死的事。往海里吐口口水，能沉两艘航母。韦德胡思乱想。人们恐惧埃文，而幼年人类最混蛋，最擅长的就是把恐惧化为傲慢无礼，这就是为什么上学一个月以后他们俩都带着脸上斗殴的伤，苦哈哈地站在冰淇淋车前。

 

“说实话你要是想，几个地球都能打爆。”韦德打趣。他可真看得起我，死侍能算什么呢？

但埃文看起来没有被酷到，他又追问了一遍:“那我会杀了 **你** 吗？”

 

摊主递过来两个冰淇淋。男人打败敌人后就该在下雨的街角冷冷地抽烟，但埃文还没有成年。所以胜利的象征是双旋蛋奶甜筒，韦德和埃文吧嗒吧嗒舔着冰淇淋往家走。

 

一阵沉默里，韦德开口:“不会的。”

他勾过小埃文的脖子，“我有自愈因子，你就是把我碾成糖果纸我都能活过来喔。 **尽管对我变态点** 。”

 

他紧紧抓着埃文冰凉的手，快到家的时候，才终于感觉这孩子的手稍微有点热了起来。

 

 

 

03

 

你不需要那么沮丧，韦德很想这么安慰他。这什么也不是。人都有欲望，床底下都有一个掏了一个洞的花生酱罐头。这不是你作为天启的那部分，这只是……这只是人而已。这只是埃文·沙巴努尔的那部分，是我作为照顾你的人需要一并照顾到的那部分。这没什么的。这就是个流程，我躺下你坐着，或者反之，剩下的不过就是……摩擦。

 

埃文低声说:“你一点都不舒服吗？”

这不是虐待，羞辱，或者惩罚什么的。这也不是做爱，这只是处理性激素问题而已。

 

“如果你一点都不喜欢，就告诉我。”埃文说，“别对我说谎，韦德。”他听起来远比说出的这些话本身要冰冷。

这一直以来都没问题，他不知道为什么小埃文看起来那么痛苦。就只是因为第一次发现他没勃起？

 

韦德斟酌着，“这对我来说一点都不痛。”他最后这么安慰他。

这个答案看来糟糕透顶。

埃文猛地压上来，他的手凉得像蛇，爬过韦德的脖子。随着这个动作他操得更深了，狠狠撞在前列腺上，韦德张开了嘴，但他没能叫出来，因为埃文的手开始收紧了，他疯狂又沉重的气息这一刻翻天覆地压过来，像一片压抑许久喷薄而出的绝望的海。

埃文压制着他扑腾的四肢，面无表情地死死掐着他，感觉到韦德体内的肉壁抽搐着收紧又放松，像一个高档的腔内真空吮吸性玩具。这时候，韦德突然意识到，他和天启其实看起来真的很像，他开始想克隆品是否也继承了那种无出其右的暴虐，和 **令人恐惧** 的残忍天赋……或许真的有这种可能性，某天他还是会成为世界的可怕噩梦，一位颠倒的救世主，屠戮一切，生杀予夺。瘟疫，饥荒，战争和死亡臣服脚下，都是他的使徒。

 

 

操，对不起。我的屁股马失前蹄。韦德想，我真可能不行。他快字面意义上被操死了，埃文可能捏碎了气管，他的喉咙血肉模糊，挣扎的样子肯定看起来像只通电的青蛙。埃文的力量远超他的外表看上去的那样，当然这也没什么好大惊小怪的，他可是能成神的孩子啊。

 

埃文松开了手。韦德不能确认自己是不是又失禁了，他感觉不到自己下半身，只有胸腔里的心疯狂跳得他肋骨疼。他干呕着，晕乎乎往下看，发现自己硬了。

这确实也是一种方法，大脑断氧窒息，小脑被压迫或是脊髓受损，都能让雄性在死亡前勃起。埃文的制服上洇湿了一片，濒死时膀胱和前列腺会自动排出储存的体液，所以他送了韦德一份较为激进的三合一男性生殖功能治愈疗程，而韦德则毁了他的校服。

 

“现在我们可以继续了。”

埃文说着，仿佛韦德的勃起是一种许可。他把韦德又一次拉近了自己，就像逮一只想要逃跑的小鸡一样轻而易举。

 

 

*

 

韦德撑着脸浏览着网页，眼神游离。小埃文在他旁边走来走去，好像想和他搭话，但是又不敢。他们已经住了几星期了，真的不至于还是这么不熟。

韦德叹了口气，转过身对着他。

“怎么了？”

“你在看什么？”埃文轻轻说。

 

韦德想了想，突然伸手把他揽过来。埃文下意识躲了一下，但还是被他一把抱住，拉到了椅子上。韦德靠向埃文，给他看屏幕:“我在买东西。”

他感觉到埃文浑身绷紧，很明显在紧张和抗拒。或许这孩子不喜欢身体接触，韦德想。我以后要注意。

 

 

但是埃文没有推开他，也没有一溜烟逃跑。他看着屏幕，喃喃:“你要买冰箱？”

对呀。韦德说，虽然是二手的，但是比较实惠。

“原来那个不是并没有坏吗？”埃文说。

“那个太小啦。”

“你又不需要放什么。”埃文小声说，“你不都是点外卖吗？”

看来他第一次过来的时候就注意到韦德满房间的垃圾了。这有点叫人尴尬，韦德决定把注意力放到产品上。

 

“但是你不是来了嘛。”他盯着屏幕出神，随口说。“以后两个人肯定是不够的。”

 

 

 

直到他好不容易挑好下单，埃文都没有再说话。过了一会儿，韦德感觉到埃文的手悄悄在揪着自己家居服的拉链扣玩，真可爱。他想，这孩子真的 **没那么可怕** 。

 

 

 

04

 

 

埃文总是脸色苍白，双手冰冷。以貌取人的坏家伙们总说他“看起来阴郁又邪恶”，韦德没法真的抽刀砍这群嘴巴乱放屁的学生，当然了。好在埃文看起来比他还成熟得多，已经不在乎这些毫无意义的小人诽谤。韦德对此很满意。

 

埃文是个好孩子，礼貌听话，举止得体，聪明好学，总是面带微笑。他是个克服了很多困难的事，一直坚强地生活着的孩子。他真心喜欢着这孩子，或许一开始只是出于同情心不得已从他们手里接纳了他，但韦德想过，他确实愿意……他愿意和埃文一起生活下去。一个人实在太孤单了，两个人会暖和一点。不是那种意思上的暖和，只是看着两双家居毛绒拖鞋放在一起……真的是一种很暖和的事。

他能为他做很多事。只要是他力所能及的事，只要埃文想要。

 

 

“不行！”

韦德大叫。

埃文看着他。以前他有着什么想要的东西的时候，总是这样看着韦德。他总是很懂事也很压抑，什么都不开口。

 

“你已经长大了，哥们。”韦德比划着一个膨胀的球，“你够大只了，我上个月粉刷客房就是为了这个。你不喜欢我给你准备的礼物吗？”

“我很喜欢那个房间。”埃文说，他倾过来，而韦德往后缩。不幸的是床上空间就这么大，叫人退无可退。“但我还是想在这个房间睡。如果你觉得挤，我可以睡地板，睡浴缸都行。只要在你的房间里。”

韦德瞠目结舌。为什么？他想问，但是不敢问。因为他他妈的可能知道为什么。他痛恨自己知道这个。

 

“对了，嗨，你还没交女朋友吗？有没有感兴趣的小姑娘？”韦德突然脑子一拐，问完他就想给自己抽两耳光。

埃文看着他，真叫人心里发毛。

“我不需要那个，韦德。”他只是这么说，垂下眼睛凑过来。少年的体温比他凉，因此贴上来的时候，那种感觉就像什么冷血动物。

他开始解韦德的腰带。韦德很难克制住自己的手不发抖，他试着拉开埃文的手，说:“不行……”他该更强硬一点，他不想再做这件事。直到埃文把他按倒，他还在试图说服他，看起来简直像个欲拒还迎的婊子。

 

 

“你说过你的职责就是满足我，韦德。”埃文说，“而我想要这个。”

“我不会强迫你的，韦德……我只是真的很想要这个，你答应过的。求你了。”他把额头抵上韦德的额头，闭上了眼睛。埃文呼出来的气息好像也是凉的，仿佛已经孤身一人在雪地里走了很久很久。

 

他继续往下，亲吻着韦德的耳朵，侧颈，锁骨。埃文的嘴唇贴上他心脏的时候，那儿冷得就像猛地灌进了风，接着烫到燃烧了起来，仿佛埃文刚刚放进去了 **一颗子弹** 。

 

 

……只要是他力所能及的事，只要埃文想要……

 

一杆狙击步枪，瓦尔特微冲。保镖，司机。小偷，保姆，杀人机器，洗碗机。雇佣兵并不是一个人，是一件工具。他总是如此出色地完成任务。他可以成为一切，哪怕只是为了满足一个孩子小小的心愿。

所以这也一样没有什么不可以的。

 

 

 

*

 

他本来就睡得很浅，这是雇佣兵的职业好习惯。所以埃文开始小声抽泣的时候韦德立刻醒了，他闭着眼睛往旁边摸过去，摸到小朋友哭得哆嗦的肩膀。

 

“如果你真的这么讨厌和我睡一张床的话，我也会哭的哦。”他捏出自己最可怜的声音。对方没有笑，失败了。黑暗里埃文抓住了他的手指，像个小婴儿抓紧安慰毯。“对不起。”埃文说，“对不起……”

 

 

他可能又做噩梦了。克隆体的大脑总是记忆混乱，似乎和那一个被击毙的孩子还连在一起。他也可能想起了不好的回忆，几个月前的混乱破事。善恶基准线颠倒了，埃文第一次被迫向世人展现了他灵魂另一面的黑暗，那些他自己都别无选择存在在他身体里的东西。

但是明明全世界那时候都被这场反转搞得莫名其妙，怎么说，广大家长都有职责教育好青少年不要有这种“啥都要往自己身上揽”的臭屁毛病。

然而埃文没有父母，韦德突然想到。那仅仅是一段人为编写的，不存在的虚拟程序。

 

“对不起。”

“埃文，不要道歉，你为什么道歉？”他反握住他的手，慢慢贴过去。

“我不是埃文。”埃文往后缩，声线颤抖，“他们都叫我别的名字。”

“我不知道……我是谁？我到底是什么？”

 

他摸到了埃文因为哭泣小鸟一样上下起伏的胸脯，露在毯子外面冰凉的脖颈和耳垂。相处多日的经验让韦德已经知道这孩子不是那么讨厌身体接触的，甚至可以说是渴望。他把他拉回来，拉好毯子，拍了拍埃文的后背。

 

 

“你是一个小奇迹，我的创世纪小南瓜。”韦德说，“埃文·沙巴努尔，这一切都不是你的错。”

 

人们要铲恶惩奸，维护正义。人们要审判他，对一个手无寸铁的孩子行刑。“没有任何培育可以净化这头野兽的天性，没有任何东西可以修复他的本性……”他们这样说，但是韦德一点都不信。

他长大后会伤害到无数的人们。大天使说。

我们走着瞧。韦德这么回答他们。

 

 

“你从来没有伤害过任何人，没有毁掉任何东西。”韦德抱着埃文，轻轻拍着这个受尽磨难的堪萨斯男孩。“如果你觉得一切似乎被你弄得很糟，相信我，那是因为这个世界本来就挺屎的。”

 

很快他又想到自己是不是该对幼年体传输点积极的观念。“呃，也没有那么屎……折价奇多棒，女权无罩游行，总也会遇到过开心的事。你有遇到过开心的事吗？有的吧，埃文？”

埃文小声回答他:“有。”

“你想聊聊那个吗？”

“上一次我被退学的时候，你来接我……我背着书包走出校门的时候，你站在马路对面，拉着行李等着我的那一天。”

这好像不是很开心的事。然而韦德没插嘴。

埃文说:“……你在马路对面，我看到你，我走过去……那一刻我甚至以为，我已经到家了。”

 

 

 

过了好一会儿，韦德在黑暗里噗呲笑出了声。

“真有你的，小埃文。 **你讲话简直是一枪射穿别人的心脏。** ”

 

他隔着被子抱住埃文，揉乱了小朋友的头发，凑过去亲在埃文脸上，感觉埃文眯起眼睛，淌满眼泪的脸尝起来像一个湿湿的桃。

“该睡啦，小甜饼。”

埃文回了他一个晚安吻，但是黑暗里他找错了位置，歪到韦德下巴上。他好像还想再试一次，可是韦德太困了，很快就睡着了。

 

 

 

05

 

 

这事儿该无师自通的。全世界的雄性都该在某天出于好奇，一度尝试，然后见证宇宙诞生，深受震撼，接着反复钻研，提高技艺，至少不可能到了这时候还一无所知。

 

“琴格雷学院并不教这个。”埃文说。

罗根！韦德绝望地想。

 

强烈的感觉，情绪的波动，性唤起，这些状态都可能放大变种人的能力。晨勃很正常，只是他还并不清楚复制体的能力复制到了什么程度，万一是一兴奋就放出瘟疫怎么办？他不能轻举妄动。

他也不能举着个锅如临大敌地对着埃文的勃起，这画面太可笑了。“你感觉怎么样？”韦德非常谨慎地开口。

 

埃文皱着眉头，他的表情看起来很抵触，还有点厌恶。他说:“我觉得有点……恶心。”

“我还感到愤怒，对自己的。”他说，“我刚刚做梦了，韦德。”

“你梦见什么了？斯嘉丽约翰逊？哇，你是不是偷看床底下的杂志了？”

“我梦见我杀人了，韦德。”

韦德猛地刹住嘴。这也很正常，这有什么？他也经常一边砍人一边裤子里撑得发疼。但是埃文不一样，他不能做这种梦，更不能因为这种梦勃起。绝对不行。韦德脑海里警钟长鸣，一晃而过那串号码。

 

 

“因为那个人一直让我感到这一切都好像毫无意义，徒劳无功。”埃文说，“他总是，让我变得非常愚蠢，非常渴望……面对他的时候我会感到膝盖变得脆弱，而且口渴。他让我痛苦，我想要结束痛苦。”

听上去他的小埃文在梦里被欺负得很惨，韦德唏嘘。“你生气吗？要不要我帮你教训这个混蛋同学？”

 

埃文看着他，看起来仿佛还在梦中。他的语气毫无起伏:

“我不会生气。”

“恶是一种平庸的东西，我能超越这种东西，超越我的动物性和欲望。基因和本能无法决定我过去和未来一切的路。”他说，“教养……可以战胜天性。”

 

“呃，也别那么厉害。适当宽限自己的欲望也是可以的。”韦德不自在扭扭，毕竟他自个就很没教养。他开始有点怕埃文长成一个神经质强迫症或是极端教条主义者了，要知道偏执是反派角色的一贯特色，那位灭世者不也是喊着“适者生存”屠城的吗？

 

“这不是什么该让你自我厌恶的事，埃文。”韦德犹豫着，坐到男孩旁边。“欲望让我们想要活下去，它让我们成为更完整的自己。”

他不能让埃文成为一个暴君，哪怕对象只有埃文自己。

 

我真的要干出下地狱的事了。韦德悲痛地想。

“行吧，除了切脑袋我可能最擅长这个了。坐过来点，我来教你。”

 

 

 

 

 

韦德必须要抱怨，这是他干过最胆战心惊的一场自慰，堪比拆弹。埃文把他的胳膊掐得生疼，而且结束以后对方那表情看起来一点也不像“我爽到不行”，反而更像“你杀了我的小狗”。

 

他看起来就像被剥夺了什么，被破坏了重要的东西似的。

“你为什么要这么做？”埃文突然说。

他不会生气了吧？就因为我战战兢兢摸了他的屌，他就要黑化了？

 

“……因为我的职责就是满足你？”韦德实话实说，“我需要教化你，安抚你，引导你走上正路……靠，去他的吧，我只是想让你开心。”

“如果你真的很火大的话，妈的，无意冒犯，我发誓，你可以把它就当成……踢皮球，打棒球什么的。我只是想教你 **你不懂的东西** ，”埃文压过来的时候韦德声音发颤，有点丢脸。“你还有什么想学的吗？没有我就继续去做早饭了？”

 

 

埃文梳得一丝不苟的头发稍稍乱了一点，他微微张着嘴，靠近韦德，这很明显是一个雄性刚刚高潮完的表情，看起来有点迷茫，脆弱又情色。但这一点都没有减少他俯下的时候那种压迫感，埃文的领带垂到了韦德的胸口，上面精致的石英领带夹坠下来，感觉像是心口压了一颗越来越重的石头。

 

“有。”他对韦德说，“……教教我爱是什么。”

 

 

 

*

 

“为什么他们都那么叫我？”

埃文拉着他的手，他们穿过巷子往前走，超市塑料袋在他们另一只手里沙沙响。他们刚刚从玩具城出来，埃文什么都不要，最后还是韦德自己挑了一只捏起来会哼哼唧唧的橡皮猪，其他预算全换成了零食。

 

“几万年前，人类由两种分类进化而来，水生闪光小鸡草和森林古猿。大部分人类是尼安德特人继续演化的，也有部分是小鸡草变的。”一只脏兮兮的小野猫蹿过去，韦德抬起脚避开，“你要体谅他们，小鸡草怎么会长出大脑呢？”

小埃文笑了。这是个好兆头，韦德偷偷松了口气。

 

“这就是为什么我和你的祖先来自克罗姆特莱伊采石场，而他们，刚刚在商场里冲你大喊大叫挥拳头的那群人，他们来自臭臭的湿洼地，癞蛤蟆的粪坑。”

 

“没有小鸡草这种东西，韦德。先不提演化规律，如果是那样的话，社会的阶级早就分化得很彻底了……”

韦德反手朝他喋喋不休的小嘴里塞进去一块黄油吐司:“你觉得自己很聪明，哈？年轻人？因为小鸡草也会变化。小鸡草也可能成为一个正直，坚强，勇敢的人。”

“因为人总是会变，出身又不会决定一切。敌人也会变成朋友，而且我喜欢小鸡草这个名。”韦德继续胡侃。

“我不喜欢小天启这个名。”埃文嚼着面包说。

“你不是天启，埃文。你只是从他那儿拿了点基因模板，一点核苷酸，这不意味着你会变成他。我的左脚大拇指还经常和食指打架呢。创世纪是个小英雄，你会有自己独一无二的起源故事。”

“你的起源故事是什么？”埃文突然问。

 

我不想谈论这个，韦德下意识想拒绝他。

但埃文或许需要他的过去。人们很少信任比自己更好的人，却常与有共同弱点的人吐露心迹……埃文或许不需要怜悯，只需要得到陪伴和鼓励。

 

 

于是韦德决定把最后坐车的硬币在街边换成奶油爆米花，然后接下来这一路上，他们并肩走着，埃文听他不停地说啊说啊，关于军方实验室的秘密计划，关于有洗衣液名字的仇人，关于他犯下的所有愚蠢和罪行。谈论这一切没有他原本想象中痛苦，或许因为爆米花，也因为埃文紧紧拉着他的手。

他只花了不到一小时就说完了，这一切噩梦明明看起来如此漫长，说出来却不可思议地短。

 

“事实上就是这样。”韦德往嘴里丢了一颗没全烘开的玉米，“啊哈，故事发生在地狱，但不知为何都是加拿大地名。”

埃文沉默着。

“如果我真会有他们说得那么厉害，我就可以回去帮你了。”

他现在看起来还挺难过自己不是天启的。韦德忍不住笑起来，小埃文总是让他心情莫名很好。

“喔，不用了。”他擦掉埃文嘴巴旁边的零食渣，感觉自己心软得一塌糊涂。“我已经长大了，埃文。现在我是个超级雇佣兵，死侍可以拯救世界。”

 

这好办很多。埃文说，他拉住韦德的围巾，把死侍拉弯下腰来，他踮起脚把脸凑到韦德耳边。

韦德听到他一字一句，对他承诺说:“那么以后你去拯救世界，我来拯救你。”

 

 

这分工实在有点不公平，所以搞得他有点想哭。韦德直起腰拍拍埃文的脑袋，他们继续往前走，身后的影子被暖黄色路灯拖得老长，像两只手拉手要回到洞穴里去的小熊。

 

 

06

 

“我觉得他比以前更沉默。”

“他有什么过激举动吗？”

“没有。”韦德迟疑着说，“我只是觉得他……他可能和我在一起并不开心？这是青春期来了的意思吗？你说他是不是偷偷恋爱了？”

 

“韦德，”电话那头的人叹气，“这个电话至少是要出点事再打的。出点事的意思是，他肢解了野猫，或者在画画本上写了种族主义十四词什么的。”

“什么？靠，埃文不可能做这种事好吧，别瞎操心。”

“那你打过来就只是为了羞辱我这份工作吗？”

“你们这群人就一点都不关心他本身吗？”他被激怒了，“他好的很，我打过来只是想温和地讨教一点育儿经验，但事实证明你就是被你妈拉稀一样拉出来的。母猩猩都比你们这群人更爱自己的小孩，就是埃文真宰了猫还是成了小纳粹我都不会把他交给你们。见鬼去吧！”

韦德一把摔上电话听筒，气得抓起旁边的橡皮哨玩具小猪狂捏。小猪被捏得发出凄厉的叽叽声。

 

 

你只要满足他就行了。

如果埃文哭，不高兴，就哄他，他想要什么，就给他。他做出什么出格的事，你无法控制了，就打这个电话，把他还给我们。

埃文和世界之间，韦德是一根便宜的保险丝。他们给他的任务就这样，是韦德偏要多管闲事，因为他真的很不爽。“你只要关心他就好了”——这种关心是猪饲料一样的东西，冰冷地灌进培养槽里。满足埃文的一切需求，甚至不许他有任何不良情绪——任何“有点天启”的情绪——彻底无视他的心。

 

他觉得挫败，还觉得被羞辱了。我就不该打这个电话。韦德想，他们明显就等着呢，在那边摆着一副“早告诉过你”的表情等着呢。恶心死了。

 

 

他实在是想得太投入了，当回神发现埃文就站在门口的时候韦德真是被吓得魂飞魄散。

埃文站在那儿默默地瞅着他，韦德酝酿许久，挤出一句招呼:

“你回来啦！今天在学校怎么样？”

埃文嗯了一声，绕过他往自己房间走。韦德告诉自己没什么好伤心的。他在这个年龄也成天臭着一张脸，可能比小埃文看起来还欠揍。没必要抓着一只猪潸然欲泣地站在这，像一个儿子叛逆的老妈妈。

 

埃文在门口停下脚步，转头。

“你刚刚在打电话吗？”

韦德努力挺直后背，让自己看起来一点都不心虚。

“色情专线。”他对埃文挤眉弄眼，“新人辣妹潘迪达斯，报我的名号会有打折的。超级英雄的福利可不止洗衣房插队喔。”

埃文冲他礼貌地笑了笑，进自己房间关上了门。

 

 

*

 

……他回到家，埃文没有开灯。“埃文？”他喊着，打开了客厅的灯。喔，小埃文缩在沙发上，头埋在怀里，书包从他单薄的肩膀上滑下来。或许下课回来以后几个小时他就一直坐在这里。坐在黑暗里。

 

这种情况下就是麦克泰森都不敢说“你怎么穿着鞋子上沙发”这种不长眼色的话。韦德慢慢走过去，朝他张开手。

“你还好吗，哥们？肚子疼？”韦德谨慎地说，“嗨……今天不开心吗？”

“新学校有谁又对你做了什么值得他吃我拳头的事吗？有的话告诉我。”

 

他一声不吭的样子真的很吓人。韦德吞了口口水，像去摸烧红的碳一样把手放到他肩上。很快他意识到埃文真的很烫，这不是他要变成什么银蓝色大坏蛋的前兆吧？

 

这时候，埃文抬起了头。

埃文的嘴唇颤抖，眼睛湿润，像发着高烧。他看起来很脆弱也很 **困惑** ，他看着韦德的样子，就像一头鹿看着打中自己的枪。可是韦德不知为何有一种掉头就走的欲望，离开这里，关上炉子带上门锁好，把行李推进后备箱。加满油沿着洲际公路开下去。最好永远，永远别回来。像人们逃离自己的厄运。

但他也清楚地知道自己永远做不到。

 

埃文说:“……不，什么都没有。”

 

 

00

 

他讨厌洗床单。

他还讨厌穿着靴子上床，讨厌很累的奇怪姿势，尤其讨厌沉默。他讨厌自己颤抖的玩笑和漫长揪心的猜测，讨厌当无偿劳工，讨厌意味深长模棱两可，讨厌无法掌控的微妙事物。

 

可哪怕发生了这么多讨厌的事，韦德发现自己却还是无法讨厌埃文。因为他总是逃避到回忆里，结果他不仅想起了冰箱，甜筒，晚安吻和爆米花，他还想起了别的东西……是他如何鼓励埃文吐露心意，教导他交付欲望，诚实地面对内心。一直以来无尽的许可，谎言，容忍，漠视，步步退让招致的某种让埃文万劫不复的错觉。

 

[这一切都毫无意义，徒劳无功。……他让我变得非常愚蠢，非常渴望……他让我痛苦。]

我都做了什么啊。韦德终于意识到。

一杆M40A5狙击步枪，瓦尔特微冲。一个杀人机器。一张嘴。洗碗机。他可以轻而易举把自己物化成任何东西，可却永远无法成为一个爱人。是他把埃文变得如此绝望。

 

[我想要结束痛苦。]

 

 

我是个烂爆的家长，电话机旁的小猪开口说。我是个混蛋，我的小朋友想要我，可我是个爱无力的可悲人类。我很害怕。

 

“闭嘴。”韦德低声说，紧紧捏着听筒。任务失败了，事实证明死侍确实做不了一个好家长。埃文早就爱上他了，从他会沉默着坐在黑暗中等韦德回家那一天开始。为什么他没有早点发现呢？死侍没法处理这个，该认输了，去寻找帮助。他喉咙上的伤还在隐隐作痛，四肢酸软，浑身上下都被折腾得够呛。礼貌一点，告诉他们我应付不了啦，嗨，呼叫场外求助……只要一个电话，他们就会来把埃文带走了。

他的手指悬在按键上方，只是迟迟没有按下去。

 

 

你站在马路对面，我看到你，我走过去。我甚至以为，我到家了。

 

他们会把埃文带去哪里？新的卧室也是用无苯油漆涂料粉刷的吗，还会有人带他晚上去看停车场电影吗？

万一又有个杀童变态一枪打穿埃文的脑袋怎么办？谁来保护他呢，全世界都心照不宣盼着他死。可能只有满脑子不切实际的韦德，还有他的闪光小鸡草们，会为了天启的克隆体哭泣。

 

韦德环顾四周，突然感到这个屋子其实很大。或许屋子实际上并没有这么大，使它显得大的是阴影、对称、镜子、漫长的岁月和孤寂。因为埃文上学去了，他不在这里。

 

 

他每天出任务的时候，埃文也是这样等着他的吗？他独自坐在沙发上，不去开灯，有什么沉重的东西挤压着他，于是小埃文蜷缩起来，缩成小小一团，用尽全力去抵御那种孤独。他就这样等待着。他那天一开始就知道韦德打的不是色情专线，但埃文也不会抗议什么，因为他从出生以来就对有朝一日会再被抛弃这种事心知肚明。

他总是如此沉默，无比隐忍，总是懂事地微笑着……他从不失控，也不任性。除了面对韦德的时候，因为有一个东西把他逼得无路可走。

“韦德，教教我爱是什么。”

韦德无法想象埃文提出这个要求时的心情。

 

 

 

如果你感到事情变得无法控制，你已经熔断了，就打这个电话。他帮不了自己，你也帮不了他，他是天启。

不，韦德想，他永远不会是天启了。他无法再成为什么毁灭世界的超级大反派了，因为他已经成为了对韦德来说比那还棘手的东西。他成为了埃文·沙巴努尔，我的小南瓜，他是创世纪。

 

韦德放下了电话，走进厨房。埃文就快放学了，他得赶紧去做晚饭。小猪安安静静，因为它只是个玩具而已。

 

 

*

 

“韦德，把他给我。”罗根低声说。

他们一行人站在那头，看起来威风凛凛，个个都是正义的伙伴。而韦德站在这头，弓着腰提着两把武士刀，形容猥琐，像只昏了头的护崽老母鸡。不得不说，此情此景真的很像英雄们抓到了一个儿童拐卖犯。

 

“你要是这么想要小孩，完全可以自己生一个，罗根。”韦德顶嘴，他依然警惕地站着，保证那孩子好好地躲在身后。临阵倒戈总是死侍的卑鄙特色，他可一点都不会不好意思。

 

金刚狼看上去彻底失去了和他对话的耐心。我们没有时间了，处理好这个。他对天使和白幽灵这么说，自己转身走出了这篇废墟。韦德抓紧了刀，他不确定自己能赢过一个鸟人加一个脑控法国佬的搭配，但他愿意试试，何况他其实想揍白幽灵很久了，真是惊喜。

 

 

“他长大以后会伤害到无数的人们，韦德，你不知道自己在做什么。”天使说。

“他只是个孩子，他还没有长大。”

“我们不能等他长大，这是个错误。”

“我可以等啊，完全他妈的可以。”韦德说，“不好意思，'天啊这是个错误'，你妈怀你时也一定说了很多这样的话吧？”白幽灵在偷笑，韦德为此决定原谅他一点点。

 

“那么我们把他交给你好了，”天使说，他居然也放弃了，显得如释重负如此轻松，韦德都没有回过神来。“给你个机会，你负责照顾他。如果未来他有一点成为天启的兆头，韦德——”

“那时候我会杀了他。”韦德说。“你们乐观点好不好？别看我这样，我挺会教育小孩的。”白幽灵爆笑出声，韦德立刻觉得还是有必要和这家伙打一架。

 

等他们都离开了这里，韦德深呼吸，转身面对这颗不安的种子。对方怯生生地望着韦德，他有着金属蓝的嘴唇和柔软的头发，看起来如此温顺，天启小时候居然长得还挺水灵的，看来过度健身真是害人害己。

韦德慢慢蹲下去，希望这让自己看起来温和一点。他平视着这个微微发抖的男孩，轻声打招呼:“嗨……”

注意到克隆体似乎想要往后躲，韦德哐当一声把刀丢出去老远，他伸出手，把这孩子捞回来紧紧抱在怀里。他在克隆体开始挣扎时直接一口腻了吧唧地亲在他脸蛋上，然后松开手蹲了回去。

 

男孩一脸震惊和混乱地看着他，这下逃都忘了逃。

“送你个见面礼！不喜欢可以还我。”韦德厚颜无耻地说。

 

他在给对方选择的机会。过了一会儿，小天启犹豫着，一步步走过来。他拉住了韦德的枪带，凑近把一个颤抖的亲吻印在死侍的面罩上。

“我很喜欢，谢谢你。”他很有礼貌，“……这个是回礼。”

 

韦德搂着他站起来，往废墟出口走。“你叫什么名字？”

“我是埃文。”

“我是韦德·温斯顿·威尔逊，认识你很高兴，小埃文。”韦德说，他们朝着光走过去。“从此以后，我们就要在一起度过很长，很长一段时间啦……”

 

 

-01

 

埃文总是有种可以把垃圾食品吃成享用米其林西餐的气质，韦德觉得自己特别该学学。他看着埃文叉起晚饭最后一个小西红柿放进嘴里，然后他收拾好餐具，拉开椅子站起来。

 

韦德拍了桌子一巴掌，小瓷盘子叮当响:“你坐下！”

他必须和埃文谈谈。

 

 

“我要去收拾东西了，韦德。”埃文说。“你从我回来开始就一直东张西望，你是在等来接我的人吗？”

韦德嗖地站起来，“你这个、”他哐当丢下勺子，冲着埃文走过去，“自以为什么都懂的白痴，”他抓着埃文的肩膀，恶狠狠按回椅子上。“成天一副除了你别人都是傻子的装逼样……”

他一把跨到对方的腿上。整个过程因为紧张，韦德咒骂得磕磕绊绊，而埃文仰着脸，惊讶地看着面前的人又如此戏剧性地突然发毛病。这个有点傻气的呆表情简直和他小时候一模一样，天啊。韦德想，果然小埃文永远都是小埃文。他突然失语了。

 

 

这时候，埃文摸上韦德的喉咙，轻轻婆娑着那道他那时留下的伤口。

“我知道你没有打那个电话，韦德。”他小声说，“我早就知道了，你永远不会抛弃我。”

“你做不到这件事，但我可以……我打了那个电话。”埃文真诚地注视着他，“我很抱歉伤害了你，对不起。韦德，放开我，他们就要来了，我要去收拾东西了。”

 

他遵守了他的承诺。

你拯救世界，我拯救你。埃文放弃了他，要把他从名为埃文的厄运里解脱了，韦德看着克隆体，感到头晕目眩。

 

 

“谢谢你让我长大，韦德。我曾经是个不该出生的小孩，现在我该回去了……”

“我一点也不想毁灭世界，世界很好。折价零食，无罩游行。”埃文很认真地说，“但对我来说遇见你就够了，你是世界上最好的事情。”

 

这种心情到底是什么？韦德想要解释，想要叫他留下，他哪儿也不许去。可他舌头打结，不知为何说不出话来，他只是拉住埃文的领子，埃文温柔的目光和声音让他浑身战栗，他感觉到了……膝盖变得脆弱，而且口渴……

小西红柿。韦德一团浆糊的大脑这么想着，然后他就不顾一切地亲了下去。

 

 

 

他们先是磕到了牙齿，那还挺不舒服的。他感觉到埃文因为惊讶微微张开嘴，但是下一秒他就立刻紧紧抓住了韦德，笨拙地回吻他。埃文的手在发抖，像一片平静的湖泊迎来了飓风，韦德听见好像有碟子掉下去了，但那暂时不重要。他们俩亲得像两个跌跌撞撞的毛头小鬼，可这感觉是那么好，就好像这一切错误终于被摆到了正确的位置上。埃文的热情让韦德手脚发麻，做出这种事已经用光了死侍所有的勇气，他真是无法想象，埃文是怎样在得不到任何回应的情况下，好几年，几千个日夜……这样始终如一，无望地爱着一个人。

 

现在他终于走进了那片废墟，埃文心的废墟。他看见了小小的埃文，依然孤零零地在那里。从来没有人来过这里。韦德想，我要把他带出去。

 

 

 

“你哪儿……也不许去。”韦德艰难地说。“你这是离家出走，我会报警的。我还会到处去贴有你大头照的寻人启事，成天站在你的学校门口抖着手流着口水，抓住人就问你躲在哪，让你在同学面前超级丢脸。”

 

他们把埃文交给韦德的时候，他们说:他是你的了。

埃文直起身，眼眶发红，嘴巴湿润。他看起来美丽又强大。埃文居高临下地按着韦德的胸口，像宣誓什么一样，他颤抖着低声说:

“你是我的了。”

没问题，韦德想，这下我们扯平了。

 

 

他又凑过去亲埃文，同时走神考虑把桌子底下的碎碟子扫到门口。这样等白幽灵过来的时候一脚踩上去，这就是个彻底的大好结局。

就像所有童话故事一样，大好结局。巨人开放了花园，燕子永远留在了王子的雕像下；在伯莱塔手枪、子弹和洗碗机之间的小小壁炉里，独腿的锡兵融化成了一颗滚烫闪亮的锡心。

 

 

end


End file.
